Lipbalm
by Psycho28
Summary: Kim Hanbin adalah putra dari pemilik YG High School yang memiliki kharisma dan ketampanan yang berlebihan dengan berbagai talenta & kepopuleran yang ia miliki sejak kecil dan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang telah ia kubur tetap saja selalu menghantuinya.Akankah Hanbin dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang dari masa lalunya telah ditakdirkan kembali untuknya? BinYong couple OOC Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**LIPBALM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rate: T

Genre: romance, friendship, drama

Main Cast: Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan & Song Yunhyeong

Other Cast: member Ikon dan Artis YG yang

lain akan segera menyusul

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan

Warning: Yaoi, Typo dimana-dimana, Cerita membosankan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cukup membosankan seperti biasanya. Tidak ada suatu hal yang menarik atau spesial yang terjadi selama aku bersekolah disini YG High School.

"Lagi-lagi aku mendapat banyak coklat, permen, boneka mickey mouse atau barang-barang yang berbau mickey mouse bahkan ratusan surat cinta untukku diloker. Ini adalah hal yang cukup memuakkan."

"Mianhae aku tak sengaja menabrakmu nuna."

"Apa kau tau Hanbin-ah? Ada murid pindahan dari Inggris ke sekolah kita. Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat ramah dan juga manis, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya tadi saat jam istirahat pertama tadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah kau sangat menyebalkan Kim Hanbin-ah paboya."

"Wajahnya sangat familiar, aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Aku jadi merindukan sosok yang sudah aku puja sejak dulu."

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu ehm.."

Deg Deg

"Apa ini? Perasaan seperti apa ini? Kenapa rasanya menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

Hai hai readersss :v

Ini adalah ff pertama author ^^

Hoho gimana prolognya membosankan kah?

Wkwk thor cuma pengen ngucapin salam kenal sekaligus ucapan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ff buluq ini :v

Ditunggu reviewnye yeh oke :v


	2. Chapter 2

**LIPBALM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rate: T

Genre: romance, drama

Main Cast: Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan & Song Yunhyeong

Other Cast: member Ikon dan Artis YG yang

lain akan segera menyusul

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan

Warning: Yaoi, Typo dimana-dimana, Cerita membosankan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Psycho28_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Jatuh cinta adalah hal klasik yang pasti selalu terjadi pada seorang manusia. Dan jatuh cinta adalah hal yang terkadang cukup membingungkan menurutku. Terkadang membuatmu merasa sangat bahagia seperti terbang ke langit tetapi, cinta juga kadang bisa membuatmu merasa sangat sedih dan seperti jatuh ke dasar bumi hanya karena sebuah cinta"_**

Kim Hanbin adalah putra tunggal dari pemilik YG High School yang memiliki kharisma dan ketampanan yang berlebihan dengan berbagai talenta yang ia miliki sejak kecil, kepopuleran dan ratusan penggemar yang ia miliki disekolah yang selalu memberinya hadiah, perhatian dan segalanya. Namun walaupun begitu banyak orang yang tidak tahu kepribadian aslinya yang cukup kasar dan aneh itu.

Kim Hanbin mempunyai wajah tampan penuh kharisma bak artis, memiliki berbagai talenta, kehidupan yang berkecukupan dan ratusan gadis atau bisa kita sebut sebagai 'fangirl' yang selalu mendekati dan mengejar-ngejarnya tetapi, tak mampu membuat namja es itu merubah sikap dingin dan acuhnya bahkan mereka tak pernah melihat seorang Kim Hanbin tersenyum dan memiliki seorang kekasih.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cukup membosankan seperti biasanya bagi tuan muda Kim satu ini. Tidak ada suatu hal yang menarik atau spesial yang terjadi selama ia bersekolah di YG High School milik ayahnya.

 **-Hanbin POV-**

"Lagi-lagi aku mendapat banyak coklat, permen, boneka mickey mouse atau barang-barang yang berbau mickey mouse bahkan ratusan surat cinta untukku diloker. Ini adalah hal yang cukup memuakkan." Pemuda tampan tersebut kemudian menutup lokernya kembali sambil menekuk wajahnya.

Kelihatan sekali bahwa bagi tuan muda Kim tersebut mulai bosan dengan apa yang telah ia dapatkan dan ia lakukan setiap harinya. Pemuda tampan tersebut lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin sambil memainkan smartphone miliknya ditangannya.

"Tak ada satu pun notifikasi atau berita terbaru dari handphone ini yang menarik. Hah… Hidupku semakin lama semakin membosankan dan memuakkan. Aku sudah mulai bosan berkencan dengan para gadis tak tahu malu dan menjijikan yang ada diluar sana, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menarik perhatianku selama ini, termasuk para wanita yang diperkenalkan oleh Jinhwan dan Bobbi hyung. Aku juga sudah mulai muak bersikap sok manis dengan orang yang suka mencari perhatian ku diluar sana, sungguh menjijikkan." Ucap pria tampan tersebut. Untung saat ini disekitarnya sedang sepi, kalau tidak mungkin saja para fangirlnya akan membencinya.

 **-Hanbin POV End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saking sibuknya mencaci maki kehidupannya sendiri, Kim Hanbin tak menyadari seseorang berjalan dihadapannya.

 **BRUK**

 _"Ahh sakit sekali."_ Teriak seorang namja manis yang barusan ditabrak oleh Hanbin.

"Mianhae aku tak sengaja menabrakmu nuna." Balas Hanbin sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf pada orang dihadapannya. Kemudian tanpa melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya, Hanbin lari meninggalkan namja manis dihadapannya tanpa menolong atau membantu namja manis tersebut untuk berdiri.

 **-Yunhyeong POV-**

"Yak namja pabo setidaknya kau membantu ku berdiri, bukannya malah kabur."

"Sialan namja brengsek itu bahkan tidak membantuku sama sekali untuk berdiri setelah menabrakku. Dasar namja tidak tau sopan santun. Dan apa itu tadi? Dia menyebutku nuna? WTF." Umpat namja manis itu menahan sakit sambil mencoba berdiri. Kemudian mengumpat sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat nama dari namja brengsek yang telah menabraknya tadi.

"Em,,, Hanbin? Kim Hanbin? apa benar itu namanya? Ah seingatku benar, waktu aku tak sengaja melihat name tag namja tak tahu sopan santun tadi adalah Kim Hanbin."

Saking seriusnya ia mengingat-ingat nama dari namja yang telah menabraknya tadi. Ia tak menyadari ada seorang namja cantik dan bisa dikatakan tidak tinggi ada dihadapannya sedang mengangkat banyak buku-buku tebal yang akan membuat pertumbuhan tingginya menjadi berhenti.

 **BRUK**

"Ahh sakit sekali, sepertinya ini adalah hari sialku di hari pertama bersekolah." Ucap namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama Song Yunhyeong tersebut.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya namja manis penyuka lipbalm tersebut terjatuh.

"A-ah mianhae aku tak melihat ada orang dihadapanku karna aku sedang mengangkat banyak buku-buku tebal ini yang harus aku antarkan ke kelas."

 **-Yunhyeong POV End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai para readers~

Gimana Chap 1 nya? Mengecewakankah? Membosankan? Atau gimana?

Hoho author mau ngucapin terima kasih buat para readers yang udah nyempetin baca nih ff gaje :v

Makasih juga buat yang udah mau review~

Jangan lupa review lagi ya, kalau bisa kasih kritikan juga atau ada saran yang bagus buat nih ff.

Jangan jadi silent readers yah~


	3. Chapter 3

**LIPBALM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rate: T

Genre: drama, friendship

Main Cast: Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan & Song Yunhyeong

Other Cast: member Ikon dan Artis YG yang

lain akan segera menyusul

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan

Warning: Yaoi, Typo dimana-dimana, Cerita membosankan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Psycho28_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Melupakan masa lalu tidaklah sama mudahnya seperti kita membalikkan telapak tangan. Semakin kita ingin melupakannya, maka akan semakin melekat pada ingatanmu. Maka biarkanlah ia berlalu seperti air yang mengalir dengan tenang, menghilang seperti angin yang berlalu. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika masa lalu mu itu, sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi masa depanmu nanti?"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-=Flasback On=-**

"Hyung kau seperti yeoja saja eoh memakai lipstick segala kkk~" kekehan bocah berumur 8 tahun itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinga hyung kesayangannya yang kita ketahui bernama Song Yunhyeong.

"Yak sudah kubilang berapa kali B.I kalau itu bukan lipstick namanya, tapi **_LIPBLAM_** " jawab bocah Song tersebut dengan penekanan kata di kata-kata Lipbalmnya, kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia sedang merajuk yang terlihat sangat imut dimata B.I

"Hyuuuung~ kau sangat manis dan imut ketika sedang merajuk~ aku ingin menikahimu ketika aku sudah besar nanti hyung~" ucap B.I sambil merayu hyung kesayangannya, kemudian tersenyum manis dihadapan bocah Song tersebut yang membuat guratan merah menjalar disekitar pipi hingga telinganya.

"Y-yak bilang saja kau terpesona oleh senyuman manis ku kan?" balas yunhyeong dengan gugup karna ia sedang memerah malu sekarang melihat senyuman manis sekaligus tampan milik B.I yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Hyuuuung~ sini ada yang ingin kubisikkan."

"Y-ya apa yang ingin kau katakan B.I?" tanya Yunhyeong kebingungan sambil memajukan wajahnya.

"Aku-" B.I menggantungkan kata-katanya, kemudian-

 ** _Chuuu~~_**

"Aku menyukaimu hyung, dan kelak saat kita besar nanti aku ingin menikahimu hyungie." setelah B.I berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama hyung kesayangannya, lalu ia menlanjutkan perkataannya dan tersenyum sangat manis dihadapan hyung kesayangannya tersebut.

Membuat wajah bocah berumur 9 tahun yang bernama Song Yunhyeong tersebut memerah padam, dan membuat B.I semakin gemas.

"Yak bocah mesum, berani sekali kau mencium bibirku." Bentak Yunhyeong yang sebenarnya gugup karna habis dicium oleh saeng kesayangannya.

"Dasar paboya~ mau saja ku tipu eoh kkk~ tapi bibirmu sangat menggemaskan dan berwarna merah seperti bibir yeoja." kekehan B.I yang gemas melihat hyungnya, membuat Yunhyeong mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali.

"Dasar monyet jelek"

"Kau ommonim berlipstick tebal"

"Yak ku beritahu sekali lagi bahwa aku bukan ommonim berlipstick tebal eoh" geram Yunhyeong sambil memukul-mukul badan B.I

"Ahh hyuuuung sakit~" ucap B.I sambil berpura-pura mengaduh kesakitan.

"Eum sakit sekali ne B.I? apa aku menyakitimu? Ah mianhamnida" balas Yunhyeong sambil mendekati B.I dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca tanda ia akan menangis karena telah menyesal memukul B.I barusan.

B.I yang berpura-pura kesakitan, diam-diam tersenyum manis dan kemudian malah tidak tega melihat hyung kesayangannya menangis mengira ia benar-benar kesakitan oleh pukulannya barusan, selanjutnya bocah bernama B.I itu ikut menangis melihat hyung kesayangannya menangis.

 **-=Flasback Off=-**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja pendek tersebut kemudian membantu namja dihadapannya berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa dan terima kasih karna kamu sudah membantuku berdiri." Lalu ia membungkuk kembali untuk membantu namja pendek dihadapannya memungut buku-buku tebal tersebut.

"Gomawo telah membantuku memungutnya. Aku duluan dulu ne, karna sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan habis jadi aku akan mengantarkan buku-buku ini dulu. Hah… Padahal ini seharusnya adalah pekerjaan monyet sialan itu. Kan dialah ketua kelasnya, kenapa juga harus aku yang mengantar buku-buku sialan ini" Umpat Jinhwan namja pendek penyuka tokoh kartun Toy Story tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku membantumu mengantarkan buku-buku tersebut? Karna sepertinya buku itu sangat berat sekali, tubuhmu sudah kecil kasihanilah tubuhmu itu." Balas namja penyuka lipbalm tersebut sambil sesekali terkekeh melihat tubuh kecil namja dihadapannya.

"Yak… aku bisa sendiri. -_- Dan ingat satu hal tubuhku tidak kecil." Umpat Jinhwan sekali lagi karna dirinya tidak terima tubuhnya yang kecil dihina.

"Hahaha maafkan aku. Sini kubantu mengantarkannya." Yunhyeong membungkuk meminta maaf kemudian mengambil sebagian buku-buku tebal tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa." Ucap Jinhwan merasa lega karna ada juga yang mau berbaik hati membantunya mengangkat buku-buku tebal tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau anak baru disekolah ini?" Tanyanya kepada namja penyuka lipbalm tersebut.

"Ah iya, ini hari pertamaku bersekolah disini. Aku siswa pindahan dari Inggris. Kebetulan sekali aku sedang kebingungan mencari kelas 12A. Apa kamu tau dimana kelasnya?" Yunhyeong menatap memelas kepada Jinhwan tanda meminta pertolongan karena dari tadi ia sudah lelah mencari sendiri ruang kelasnya sendiri disekolah yang besar dan luas ini.

"Haha apa kau tersesat mencari kelasmu sendiri. Kebetulan sekali ternyata kita sekelas. Ah ne namaku Kim Jinhwan dan sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu jadi panggil aku Jinhwan hyung." Ucap Jinhwan sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Okelah Jinhwan hyung perkenalkan namaku Song Yunhyeong. Panggil saja namaku Yunhyeong."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Teng Teng Teng~**

Terdengar bunyi bel menandakan jam istirahat telah habis kemudian kedua pemuda tersebut mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya. Di lain tempat seseorang yang kita kenal sebagai Hanbin sedang ngos-ngosan mengatur nafasnya dikelas.

"Yak Kim Hanbin hyung paboya kenapa kau barusan berlari seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu begitu? Untung kau tidak terjatuh saat berlari dengan kencang tadi, karena pasti akan sakit sekali." Gumam seorang namja imut bernama Kim Donghyuk sambil menatap horror kea rah Kim Hanbin.

"Aku habis menabrak seseorang, jadi aku langsung lari saja agar tidak dimarahinya kkk~" kekehan Hanbin terdengar cukup menyebalkan ditelinga Donghyuk, karena baginya Kim Hanbin itu adalah namja menyebalkan yang sok popular.

"Dasar hyung pabo kau tidak meminta maaf atau setidaknya membantu orang itu berdiri?"

"Aku hanya sempat meminta maaf, lalu aku kabur ke kelas. Hampir saja tadi handphone ku terjatuh karena berlari tadi, aku masih sangat menyayangi I Phone 6 milikku ini." Jawab Hanbin.

"Dasar hyung pabo, seharusnya kau juga membantunya berdiri pasti dia kesakitan. Dasar hyung pabo, hyung paboya."

"Yak sudahlah aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu kali ini **Kim Donghyuk**." Balas Hanbin dengan malas sambil memberikan penekanan kata-kata terhadap Donghyuk teman sebangkunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bahkan sekarang aku juga lagi malas melihat wajah monyetmu itu." Ucap Donghyuk dengan mendengus malas sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Aku bukan monyet, aku Kim Hanbin pangeran tampan." Balas Hanbin sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Kau monyet jelek yang suka mengaku-ngaku pangeran tampan padaku."

"Aku memang pangeran tampan, buktinya banyak wanita yang tergila-gila kepada ku."

"Kau hanya terlalu kepedean saja hingga mengira banyak wanita yang menyukaimu, padahal kau adalah monyet jelek Hanbin hyung."

Kemudian debat mereka berlanjut kembali dancada kemungkinan tidak akan ada habisnya.

Mari kita tinggalkan saja perdebatan dua namja aneh ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nampak dari luar jendela kelas 12A guru terkiller disekolah YG High School yang mengajar mata pelajaran sejarah sedang berjalan menuju kelas sambil sesekali berbincang-bincang dengan seorang disamping guru tersebut yang kelihatan lebih muda dari guru tersebut.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Inggris, silahkan masuk nak." Ucap guru terkiller itu saat memasuki kelas, sambil mempersilahkan seorang namja manis yang berdiri diluar kelas itu dengan santai.

"Kira-kira seperti apa ya anak pindahan tersebut? Apakah dia namja tampan ? Atau yeoja cantik?" bisik-bisik murid dikelas tersebut, sedangkan seorang namja kecil nan cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jinhwan hanya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila karena ia tahu siapa murid pindahan tersebut.

"Ehem" deheman dari guru tersebut mampu membuat semua murid dikelas 12A tersebut diam seribu kata.

"Annyeong~ perkenalkan namaku Song Yunhyeong, aku adalah murid pindahan dari Inggris tersebut."

"Silahkan kamu duduk dimanapun kamu suka." Ucap guru killer itu kepada Yunhyeong.

"Baiklah sonsaengnim." Lalu namja manis tersebut mulai melihat-lihat seisi kelas yang sedang membicarakannya, lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk dimeja pojokan sana yang ternyata memiliki satu meja dan bangku yang masih kosong, kemudian namja manis tersebut mulai berjalan menuju calon mejanya yang berada dipojokan sana.

Setelah sampai ke mejanya, namja manis tersebut mengajak bicara namja bergigi kelinci disampingnya yang akan menjadi teman satu bangkunya nanti.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" ucap Yunhyeong lalu menatap ke arah namja disampingnya dengan ekspresi wajah memohon.

Tak ada balasan, respon apapun atau sekedar menatap lawan bicara, lalu Yunhyeong mulai mengguncang tubuh namja tersebut.

Masih tak ada respon apapun dan hal itu ternyata mulai membuat namja manis tersebut merasa kesal, kemudian Yunhyeong mulai mengguncang tubuh tersebut dengan agak keras.

"Ah eh apa?" ucap namja gigi kelinci tersebut yang tersentak kaget karena dibangunkan dengan tidak elit menurutnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu ehm..?" Tanya ulang namja manis tersebut dengan tersenyum seramah mungkin.

"Ah ne silahkan saja, dan panggil saja aku Bobbi, apa kau anak pindahan dari Inggris itu?." Balas namja bergigi kelinci itu sambil sesekali menguap dan mengucek matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Lalu ia pun memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya kepada namja manis yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya nanti.

"Ah ne aku murid pindahan dari Inggris itu, dan perkenalkan namaku Song Yunhyeong, salam kenal Bobbi." Jawab Yunhyeong sambil memberikan senyum manis.

 **Deg Deg**

"Tunggu… Kenapa wajahnya terasa sangat familiar? Dan namanya juga sangat mirip dengan dia, hanya saja aku tidak tahu marga dari seseorang itu dan namja ini entah kenapa aku seperti pernah mengenalnya atau melihat wajahnya, hanya saja aku tak ingat dimana itu."

"Apa mungkin namja manis ini adalah…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf readers sekalian atas keterlambatan ff ini :'v

Author kemarin sibuk banget sama urusan sekolah dan minggu sekarang lagi banyak-banyaknya ulangan yang sedang menanti hohoho :v

Terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca ff ini dan memberi review~

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk ff First RP & First Love ada kemungkinan akan author post minggu depan, sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan ff ini ya readers sekalian.

Jangan lupa review nya ya, boleh juga kasih kritikan dan saran buat ff yang author buat ini :v


	4. Chapter 4

**LIPBALM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rate: T

Genre: drama, friendship

Main Cast: Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan & Song Yunhyeong

Other Cast: member Ikon dan Artis YG yang

lain akan segera menyusul

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan

Warning: Yaoi, Typo dimana-dimana, Cerita membosankan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Psycho28_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deg Deg**

 _'_ _Tunggu… Kenapa wajahnya terasa sangat familiar? Dan namanya juga sangat mirip dengan dia, hanya saja aku tidak tahu marga dari seseorang itu dan namja ini entah kenapa aku seperti pernah mengenalnya atau melihat wajahnya, hanya saja aku tak ingat dimana itu.'_

 _'_ _Apa mungkin namja manis ini adalah…'_

 _'_ _Bobbi paboya hentikan pemikiran bodohmu itu, tak mungkin namja dihadapanmu ini adalah dia? Bukankah dia pergi ke Australia? Sedangkan anak ini dari London, tak mungkin ini dia.'_ -Inner Bobbi

"Ah ne salam kenal kembali Yunhyeong-ssi, silahkan duduk disampingku." ucap Bobbi sambil mempersilahkan namja tersebut duduk disampingnya.

"Thanks Bobbi dan oh ya jangan berbicara seformal itu padaku, aku suka merasa aneh jika dipanggil seformal itu oleh anak seumuranku."

"Haha oke." balas Bobbi sambil nyengir sendiri

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok**

Mendengar suara jam berdenting membuat Bobbi tidak sabar untuk pulang secepatnya dan keluar dari neraka dengan suasana super membosankan ini, ia lebih memilih berduaan dengan kekasihnya Donghyuk dari pada harus mendengarkan penjelasan materi pelajaran yang super membosankan dari guru terkiller disekolahnya tersebut.

 _'_ _Ah aku sudah tak sabar untuk pulang, pelajaran guru sialan satu ini benar-benar membosankan sekali. Kalau saja aku tak sayang nyawa, mungkin sudah dari 3jam yang lalu aku tidur nyenyak.'_

 _'_ _Lonceng cepatlah kau berbunyi, aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan guru sialan ini.'_ ucap Bobbi dalam hati

 **~Teng Teng Teng~**

Bagaikan kejatuhan durian runtuh, Bobbi langsung bersemangat mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bergegas ingin pulang ke rumah setelah mendengar bunyi lonceng tersebut. Ia bersyukur karena Tuhan sangat pengertian dan sayang sekali padanya, karena setelah ia mengucapkan keluhannya beserta uneg-unegnya didalam hati tiba-tiba saja permintaannya langsung dikabulkan begitu saja.

 **"** **Jangan lupa tugas yang barusan bapak beri, sudah harus selesai dan tertata rapi diatas meja bapak besok pagi sebelum lonceng pagi berbunyi. Sebagai ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab akan tugasnya, ingat itu pesan dari bapak Bobbi!"** ucap gurunya melirik ke arah Bobbi sambil memberikan penekanan kata-kata disetiap ucapannya.

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Bobbi hanya bisa duduk terdiam dan menggangukkan kepalanya sesekali.

"B-baiklah Kim S-songsaengnim." jawab Bobbi dengan terbata-bata dan menganggukkan kepalanya sesekali.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu selamat siang semuanya." setelah gurunya pulang, Bobbi hanya bisa mendengus kesal akan perkataan gurunya tersebut.

"Hah lagi-lagi tugas dan aku yang harus mengumpulkannya, aku sudah muak menjadi ketua kelas." dengus Bobbi.

"Sudahlah jangan mengeluh, ayo pulang bukankah kau dari tadi sepertinya paling tidak sabar untuk pulang. Bukankah begitu Yun? wkwkw" Jinhwan sambil cengengesan melihat tampang dan ekspresi Bobbi yang kelihatan bodoh menurutnya.

"Hahaha kau benar sekali Jinhwan hyung." jawab Yunhyeong sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aish kalian berdua -_- Aku ingin menemui Hanbin dulu sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah. Apa kau ingin ikut Jin hyung? Sekalian ajak saja si Yunhyeong ini." ucap Bobbi sambil menyandang tasnya lalu melirik kea rah Yunhyeong sekilas.

"Ah aku tidak ikut Bob, aku ingin pulang cepat hari ini. Rasanya aku ingin langsung tidur jika sampai rumah." balas Jinhwan senyum-senyum sendiri sambil membayangkan kasur empuknya dirumah.

"Aku minta maaf Bobbi, karena aku juga tidak bisa ikut pada mu. Aku janji pulang cepat hari ini pada ibuku."

"Baiklah Jinhwan hyung dan Yunhyeong, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ne hyungdeul." ucap Bobbi kemudian berlari kencang menuju kelas juniornya, ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya kepada Hanbin adik kelas sekaligus sahabatnya semenjak sekolah menengah pertama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemudian tanpa sengaja Bobbi melihat, teman sekelas Hanbin yang lewat dihadapannya.

"Apa Hanbin sudah pulang?" Tanya Bobbi kepada teman sekelas Hanbin yang sangat cantik menurutnya

"Sepertinya belum oppa, terakhir aku melihatnya sedang sendirian didalam kelas tadi."

"Terima kasih informasinya manis." balas Bobbi sambil mengeluarkan senyum mautnya.

"Sama-sama oppa." jawab teman sekelas Hanbin yang sangat cantik sambil tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Bobbi.

Setelah mendapat informasi keberadaan Hanbin, kemudian Bobbi berlari menuju lokasi Hanbin berada.

Kemudian ia diam-diam mengagetkan Hanbin yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

 **Baaaa~**

"Yak ku kira siapa orang tidak berotak yang baru saja mengagetkanku. Sialan! Untung saja aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah sekarat sekarang." ucap Hanbin sarkatis karena merasa kesal Bobbi telah mengagetkan secara diam-diam.

"Hehe maafkan aku, aku datang menghampirimu karna ada kabar baru yang akan ku bicarakan padamu." balas Bobbi sambil sesekali nyengir ala kelinci bodoh bagi Hanbin.

"Hei pangeran es bermulut tajam, apa kau tau disekolah kita baru saja kedatangan murid pindahan dari Inggris?" tanya Bobbi to the point sambil menepuk bahu Hanbin yang sedang menyandang tas punggungnya.

"Murid pindahan dari Inggris? Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak ingin tahu soal hal itu. Lagian apa untungnya bagiku mengetahui kabar bodoh dan tidak penting ini darimu hyung? Mendengar bahkan mengetahui kabar tak penting tentang murid pindahan itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku yang sangat berharga." jawab Hanbin sambil menatap datar pada Bobbi, kemudian ia mulai beranjak keluar kelas karena ingin segere pulang.

"Hei dengarkan aku dulu, yak bocah sialan -_-" Balas Bobbi lalu mengejar Hanbin yang mulai beranjak jauh dari kelasnya.

"Aku ingin pulang hyung, aku lelah sekali hari ini."

"Kau susah sekali untuk diberitahu, andai saja kau sudah melihat murid pindahan itu. Aku yakin kau mungkin akan shock berat. Ya sudahlah aku juga capek mengejar-ngejarmu dari tadi hanya untuk memberitahukan kabar baru yang menurutmu tidak penting ini Hanbin, lebih baik aku pulang saja." respon Bobbi sambil tersenyum tersenyum remeh kepada Hanbin, kemudian Bobbi mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedatar mungkin lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Hanbin.

"Hm aku tidak peduli hyung." jawab Hanbin tak kalah datar kemudian melenggang pergi menuju tempat parkiran.

Setelah sampai diparkiran Hanbin berjalan perlahan sambil memikirkan perkataan Bobbi hyungnya tadi.

"Seberapa penting kabar baru yang sangat ingin kau beritahukan itu kepada ku hyung? Apa aku mengenal orang itu? Ah sudahlah kenapa aku mendadak kepikiran perkataan Bobbi hyung tadi, ini bukanlah gayaku."

"Hm hadiah lagi? Banyak sekali hadiahnya dan bahkan mereka juga meletakkannya di atap mobilku." ucap Hanbin lalu memasukkan semua hadiahnya itu kedalam mobil mewahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TOK TOK TOK TOK**

"Anak kesayangan umma sudah pulang rupanya." ucap Ibu Yunhyeong setelah membukakan pintu untuk Yunhyeong kemudian tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Iya umma, aku menepati janjiku untuk pulang cepat bukan?"

"Haha iya anakku, bagaimana hari pertamamu disekolah? Apakah menyenangkan?" jawab Ibu Yunhyeong sambil mengelus lembut rambut anak semata wayangnya.

"Hm lumayan menyenangkan umma, tapi tadi ada insiden yang cukup menyebalkan untuk hari pertamaku disekolah baru ini." balas Yunhyeong kemudian mulai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Haha insiden apa itu yang membuat anak umma satu ini cemberut?" tanya nyonya Song kepada Yunhyeong sambil mengelus rambut anak tersayangnya.

"Um lain kali saja kita membahasnya aku capek sekali umma, aku ingin istirahat sebentar ne sebelum pergi menemani umma berbelanja ke supermarket. Boleh ne umma?" ucap Yunhyeong dengan lesu kemudian merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi wajah anak kecil imut yang meminta permen kepada ibunya

"Hah baiklah anak umma yang tampan istirahat dulu sana."

"Yeah gumawo ne umma." jawab Yunhyeong kegirangan lalu berlari ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu jam berlalu Yunhyeong tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dikamar, kemudian ia terbangun sendiri karena teringat janjinya dengan sang umma.

"Ukh sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Mengapa rasanya seperti sudah berhari-hari aku tertidur dikamar." ucap Yunhyeong sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu menyibakkan selimut nya.

"Hm sudah satu jam ternyata aku tertidur dan sekarang sudah jam jam 3, lebih baik aku mandi dulu baru bersiap-siap berangkat ke supermarket dengan umma."

Setelah Yunhyeong selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap, kemudian ia membangunkan ummanya yang ternyata juga sempat tertidur tadi.

"Umma ayo bangun, bukankah kita jadi berbelanja bulanan hari ini?" ucap Yunhyeong didepan pintu kamar ummanya sambil sesekali mengetok pintunya.

"Iya sebentar lagi, umma bersiap-siap dulu." Jawab ummanya Yunhyeong dari dalam kamar

"Aku tunggu diruang tamu ne umma."

Setelah ummanya selesai bersiap-siap, kemudian mereka berangkat ke supermarket langganan mereka.

"Umma aku mau membeli ini umma, aku sedang ingin memakan yang dingin-dingin dan juga manis. Bolehkan? " ucap Yunhyeong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk choco cone yang ada didalam lemari es pendingin.

"Baiklah ambil sesuka mu nak, umma mau berbelanja daging dulu. Umma ingin memasak steak kesukaanmu nanti malam." balas Ibu Yunhyeong, lalu pergi kearah bagian yang menjual bahan makanan yang terbuat dari daging.

"Hmm aku ingin memakan semua choco cone, tapi disini hanya tertinggal satu buah choco cone saja. Biarlah yang penting aku memakannya nanti, aku sudah tidak sabar memakan choco ini." ucap Yunhyeong lalu mengambil choco cone yang hanya tersisa satu-satunya itu dari dalam lemari es pendingin

Kemudian tiba-tiba datang seorang namja berdiri disamping Yunhyeong dan mengambil choco cone yang hanya tersisa satu-satunya dari tangan Yunhyeong.

"Hei itu choco cone milikku." ucap Yunhyeong yang kesal karena miliknya diambil begitu saja oleh orang lain.

 _'_ _Siapa orang ini yang telah berani mengambil choco cone ku?'_ tanya Yunhyeong didalam hati kemudian menatap namja yang telah mengambil semua choco cone miliknya.

" **KAU** " ucap mereka serentak sambil berseru kaget

 **Deg Deg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf readers sekalian atas keterlambatan ff ini :'v

Sudah satu bulan lebih ya ff abal-abal ini dibiarkan berdebu/? Maap readers sekalian yang sudah menunggu dengan sangat lama

Author kemarin sibuk dengan ujian dan mengurus tempat magang nanti, dan sebentar lagi author akan mulai magang/pkl -_-" doa'in lancer-lancar aja ya :'v

Dan untuk ff First RP_First Love nya Binhwan sedang proses dulu hoho sekali lagi maap atas keterlambatan munculnya kedua ff ini/?

ff First RP & First Love ada kemungkinan akan author post minggu depan, sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan ffnya ya readers sekalian.

Terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca ff abal-abal ini dan memberi review~


End file.
